I'm back and I'm staying rewrite
by Youikina
Summary: Voldemort is dead. There is nothing left for him. Seeing the Shinigami, Returning to Konoha, he is given a month for them to decide if he shall live or die. Now that he is back, he plans on staying to protect his son. T for safety


**I promised to have this done months ago. I am so sorry it took so long. I do not have a beta, so any mistakes are mine. Do not complain about my grammar in reviews, they will be ignored.  
**

**I do not own HP or Naruto**

**From Youikina**

* * *

The cold evening air surrounded his worn body. His body felt numb, the adrenaline from battle has faded. The ground is scared with signs of a battle. Bodies litter the ground, blood pooling from the corpses. In the center of the bodies, stood a lone figure gazed up into the rain filled sky.

He ignored the drops of rain hitting his face. Black robes ripped with tears, and soaked with the blood of his enemies. Emerald eyes full of pain and despair could not find a thing to focus on. He just stared at the gray sky. For all he has done, for all he has lost, all he wants is to be with his loved ones. He loved ones from another time and place all together.

Voldemort is finally dead. After so long, the man who has been trying to hunt him down fro so many years is dead. He can no longer hurt anyone else. With out one doubt, Voldemort shall be sent to eternal damnation for the rest of eternity. Why did fate have to be such a bitch to reincarnate him for such a task?

The man who had come to hate is now but a pile of ashes besides him, slowly merging in with the mud soaked ground. A flash of white, caused him to glance up. In front of him, standing above the muddy ashes of Voldemort a shinigami. The white hair seemed to stand on end, sticking out all over the place. The white robe of the shinigami had no mud on it at all, like the mud slide right of his pale form. Dark purple skin contrasted against the white robes drastically. The sinister smirk on the shinigami's face reminded him of that day. His eyes hidden beneath his hair, just like last time.

"Are you here to claim my soul again," he asked. Even to himself, his voice sounded so hollow. The war took so much out of him. The life has faded from his very presence. The white haired shinigami's head shot in his direction. Hidden eyes widened in complete shock. His cocky stance quickly became tense in shock.

"You are the one," started the Shingami. All he could do is nod, his body still numb. Would he finally be able to find peace? Would he be able to see Kushina again? What about Naruto?

"You should not be here," stated the shinigami. He should not be here? What in the hell is that suppose to mean? He was born to fulfill the damn prophecy. His numb body quickly got filled with anger. Pale cold hands clenched into tight fist. Before he even through of what he is doing, he jumped at the damn Shinigami. Considering he is no where near as fast as he was as a shinobi, the purple hand tightly grasped his.

"What gives you the right to say that? I was reborn to fulfill the damn prophecy of his world. I would give anything to have Kushina in my arms again, and to see my little Naruto grow up. I was stuck being abused by bastards, and this damn Wizarding world, and you dare tell me I should no be here," he shouted. The purple haired Shinigami glared down at him, eyes staring deep into his shining emerald eyes.

The bleak rain vanished, blackness overtook him. His body going as light as a feather, and his limbs going limp. Strong hands wrapped around his waist, keeping him steady. His mind started to shut down, like fog surrounding him and closing in. With all of his struggles, he could no struggle against the intense fog in his mind. Then there was nothing.

000000000000000

Raito glared at every member in the council. One in particular, however he could not focus just on her for this moment. A grave injustice has been done, and it must be righted. They all sat in a large circle in throne like chairs. The room is not grand, just a marble hall with several pillars holding up the room. The room is circular in shape, to hold such meeting like this. In the very center of the room lay the body of one Harold James Potter, once known as Minato Namilkaze.

The man looks nothing like he did in his past life. His blond hair is now black, and still can not be tamed. Once a shinobi's body, full of power and strength, is now a malnourished boy. A boy, not an adult as he had once been. Only, this boy was never allowed a childhood.

"We have done a grave injustice. This soul should be in the heavens with his wife, watching over his child. Instead, he was forcibly reincarnated, and abused. I have gone over the options and we have two best options," said Raito, glaring at everyone in the room.

000000000000000

Blinking, he opened his eyes. A groan escaped his worn body, as he forced his hurting body to sit up. Where is he? It seems he is in a simple brown room. A almost bared room, with only a chair and a bed. Looking at the walls, one thing he quickly noticed was there was no door.

Great! How on earth is he suppose to get out of here? Moaning in discomfort, he moved to stand. His feet touched the plush soft carpet, and instantly he relaxed. It has been so long since he relaxed. Why is he relaxing? He should be worried about finding out where he is, and how to get of here.

"Your awake. You have been asleep for over a week. That sleep sleep Raito cast was damn powerful," came from his right. Looking over, he saw a silver haired man. His hair litterly looked like silky silver flowing from his hair. His very presence screamed I am all powerful. His ruby red gazed deep into his, catching his attention. Unlike Voldemort's eyes, this man eyes held a lot of dept, and a lot more power.

As he went to ask who the man is, the man held up his pale hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Minato Namikaze, or do you prefer Harry Potter," the man asked. His deep voice caused him to relax just a little bit more. "My name is Jashin, and I am the God of Death and Destruction. Well, one of them any way. I am here to inform you of our decision. As of right, you will be returned to the Leaf Village for one month. You will be known as Harry Potter, and will tell no one of your past as Minato."

"During this time, we will be discussing wither or not to allow you gain your powers back as Minato, or if it is time for you move on. You will have this month to get to know your son," said Jashin. Before Harry could say anything, everything in the room started to change. Power started to rush by him, then he ground vanished beneath his feet.

Everything is fuzzy. Then he hit pavement hard. Pain wrecked through his pain filled body. A scream escaped his body, as he tried to moved. His very being felt like it is on fire. Every nerve felt super sensitive, and every time he moved it felt like he is getting hit by a bulldozer.

"Get a medic," he heard shouted above him. Two fingers felt for his pulse on his neck. No! He needed Naruto! Naruto! His Naruto!

"What the," shouted the voice that yelled for a medic. Keep the person away! He needs Naruto!

000000000000000

Naruto ran down the street. He had heard screams of pain, and immediately headed for the sound of pain. Running into one of the streets, he saw a large amount people surrounding a limp figure on the ground. A shinobi hollered for a medic, after getting the boys pulse. Then a light surrounded the boy, shoving the shinobi back. The boy no older then seventeen whimpered in pain, curling in on himself. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was in front of the boy. Picking the boy up, he took off towards the hospital.

He jumped on top of the nearest roof, and started roof hopping. There is no way he is going to stop. The boy needs medical attention right away. Landing in front of the hospital, he quickly handed the whimpering boy to the nurse, who is glaring at him. She went to tell him to leave, but the boy grasped the arm of Naruto so tightly. Naruto winced, but the boy wasn't going to let go.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he whispered to the boy. The grip holding his arm vanished as the boy relaxed into the nurse. Quickly, before the nurses could shout at him, he ran out of the hospital. On the way home, all he could think about is that boy. Who was he? Why didn't he hate him? He was suppose to be fighting in the chunin exams

000000000000000

The ANBU watched the boy in confusion. Why did this boy appear out of nowhere? His body is healing at an insanely fast rate, even faster then Naruto. Broken bones mended, muscles mending, and nerves fixed. The boy would be completely healed in three days to a week tops. How was this boy able to appear out of the middle of nowhere. Then he made a barrier, where only Naruto could get through.

Thinking about this would only give him more questions than answers. For now, all he could do is wait. Lord Hokage ordered him watch the boy, just encase anything is going to happen. If it had just been anyone, like a civilian, who grabbed the boy, then the circumstances would be different. However, it was Naruto who was able to get in the barrier. If it wasn't for what Naruto carried, they would not need to be worried.

A groan brought him out of his thoughts. Blurry emerald eyes blinked as the boy turned his head to wince. His emerald flashed with intense pain. Clearly this boy is hurting a lot. Since he was hidden, he didn't need to worry about the boy spotting him. Emerald eyes met his shocked blue ones. How on earth did the boy sense him? The only person who used to be able to see him like this was the Fourth Hokage.

"Where.. is.. he," asked the boy, his raw throat clearly not wanting to work for him. Is the boy speaking of Naruto? Why would he want Naruto? Best to ask the boy now, instead of waiting.

"He is in an exam right now. Why do you want him to be here," he demanded to the boy. The boy gave him a smile, before beckoning him forward with a small movement of his hand. He stopped as he saw the fourth where the boy is. Then the boy replaced the fourth. Blinking in surprise, he realized he must be more tired then he thought.

"I am a reincarnation. I defeated an evil in the dimension I was born into. I wasn't suppose to reborn. I have been given a month to live here. It is being decided if I should live, or if I should die,' said the boy. He knew as soon as the boy spoke, that he is telling the truth. Wither the boy was insane and just believed in what is saying was not the fact here. The boy is telling the truth. Is reincarnation possible.

The boy leaned back, clearly exhausted. He went back to his spot as the boy closed his eyes. His chest going up and down in a steady rhythm. This told him that the boy is now asleep. He needed to report to Lord Hokage.

000000000000000

Harry awoke again in a hospital. He knew by now, he has been asleep for a week. Moving all his limbs at a time, he felt much better. No pain right now. Maneuvering on the bed, he stepped on the white linoleum on the ground. Flinching at the cold, he looked around for shoes. There are slippers. A pair of pants and a simple white shirt is placed on the chair. Quickly getting changed, he did not care about the ANBU watching him.

Sensing a ANBU behind him, he didn't bother to turn around. "The Hokage demands to see as soon as possible," said the ANBU, before vanishing. Sighing, he looked around for his belongings. There on the side of his the bed sat three things he thought he left behind. The first was the cloak he has been using since he first received it his first year. The second is the resurrection stone, and finally the elder wand.

Sighing, he placed the stone on his finger, and shrunk the cloak. He placed it into his pocket. Well, it looks like he is walking to the Hokage tower. He headed out of the hospital. He walked the familiar path to the tower. He didn't even need directions. However, he would freeze for a split second when he recognized someone. He finally reached the tower, and walked straight to the Hokage tower. The ANBU appeared in front of the door, before opening it for him.

The familiar office made him think of better days. Man, he sure miss spending time in here. He missed helping the village out. He seemed to get lost in his memories, as a cough brought him out of his thoughts. Blushing brightly, he smiled as he looked at the third. He looked the same as he did all those years hair. Silver hair, and the familiar pipe. Even the scent of the smoke brought back memories.

"Who are you, or better who were you," said the Third, leaning back into his chair. His piercing gaze looked straight into the deep emerald eyes. Harry could not stop himself, he smiled. He missed the Third.

"My current name is Potter Harry. I can not tell you my old name. I am bound by an Oath. If I break the Oath, the deal with be forfeit, and I will die. Even if I only have a month left, I would like to enjoy it," said Harry, his smile seemingly trying to break his face. He could not stop smile himself. Thinking for a second.

"I, Harold James Potter, hereby swear to Sarutobi Hiruzen, third Hokage, on my magic and my life that I mean no harm to leaf village," he spoke with confidence. A bright light shone from him. The light vanished, but Harry could feel the oath in place.

"By making this oath, I swore on my life I mean no harm to the leaf. If I break my oath, my own magic will consume me," said Harry with a huge. The third felt the oath, Harry knew he did. The old man smiled, before nodding at him.

"How long was I asleep," he asked.

"Two weeks," said the third. He only had a week left. There is no way he is going to miss this. The Third looked at him in shock.

"I only have a week left," he whispered.

"You will be moving in with Naruto for a week. Since he is the one your focused on, we will allow you to live with him, until your time is up," said the third. Harry ran to him, and pulled the man into a hug. The man wrapped his arms wrapped around him. The ANBU stood beside him, giving a sigh on relief. He must moved too fast.

"Thank you so much," he said before releasing the Third. A hand landed on his hair, ruffling his hair. Looking up, he saw the third smile down at him. A smile from the old man just made everything right in the world. He needed to go find his son.

He needed to find Naruto.

* * *

**That is it for now**

**from Youikina**


End file.
